


perfect harmonization

by ryeonseungieseyo



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, a lot of music content, i just love seungwoo's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeonseungieseyo/pseuds/ryeonseungieseyo
Summary: seungyoun loves the music a lot, but he start to get tired of the same lessons until he found seungwoo, with the most sweet voice he was ever heard
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 16





	perfect harmonization

since he was a child, he always felt that he had his place in the world and that, somehow, he knew where the future would take him. even if he can't see himself as someone brilliant.

cho seungyoun always loved to sing and music always surrounded him, a melody there and a dance here, but it took him sometime until he realized why the world had this insistence on keeping the music close to him.

at the age of 13, he took his first singing lessons and he felt horrible. he did not understand why he sang so well at home and suddendly had to face a lot of confused information.

"you went up and octave!"

"out of tune, since the beginning"

"breathe through the diaphragm!" 

he didn't even know what octaves were, let alone a diaphragm.

he performed for the first time that year too, out of tune, nervous as never before.

but once he left the stage, he never felt so happy.

his heart as racing so fast, his legs were shaking and his hands were sweating like never before but still, he have a huge smile in his face and unlimited satisfaction at being applauded and seeing people smiling at him and filming him. 

and at 17, he understood perfectly what octaves were and could even say that he loved the warm-ups. he had already made canolis but had not yet learned how to use the head voice.

he participated in choirs and made friends, had several presentations and allowed himself to enjoy and give his heart and soul and all of them. 

he was alive those nights.

but at 20 he went into crisis. 

it didn't heat up anymore and he didn't feel like doing any of the octaves he knew. he felt empty and did not want to live in the middle of nowhere, he wanted to feel the same warm feeling that music brought him again.

and it was there that cho seungyoun met han seungwoo. 

the owner of the sweetest and softest voice he could ever know, the one who slipped and played calmly with the notes, rose and fell as if it were a very easy thing to do. 

he did disn't lose the timing on songs and still made fun of it, stopped and continued when he wanted and easily mastered it. he used all possible voices; the chest voice and even the head voice, which seungyoun wanted so much to learn.

seungyoun didn't understand at first how seungwoo could be so light like that. how beautiful his vocal could be. 

it was a nice voice like waking up in the morning and seeing a beautiful weather, feeling a joy and wanting to go outside. it was like a good end of the day, in which you got tired all day and now came home, accompanied at sunset. 

han seungwoo was all of that and seungyoun was curious for more.

"how did you do that? they are very high notes!" seungyoun exclaimed, impressed.

"just use the head voice, youn" 

"i never learned to use…" seungwoo opened his sweet smile and approached the youngest. 

"have you heard of _chiusa mouth_?" 

"no...?" 

"you know when you're going to yawn, but don't you open your mouth?" the youngest nodded "make this move, but don't open your mouth!" seungyoun made the request but was not  understanding. 

"hyung…" 

"close your mouth, youn." and it closed. "now say 'aaaa', without opening your mouth"

"aaaa"

"felt?"

"no... it's impossible for me!" 

"do it again, and say 'aaaa'"

seungyoun did it and seungwoo approached and took the younger man's hand and brought it to his head, seungyoun jumped by surprise of the contact and stared at seungwoo. 

"do you feel it now?"

and seungyoun felt it. 

he finally felt the difference and finally managed to understand how it worked, but most importantly,

seungyoun felt his heart racing just looking at his hyung's beautiful face 

and they fell.

seungyoun fell for seungwoo and seungwoo fell for seungyoun too, and fell like that one who dropped the notes of a song awkwardly and this was the first time he had out of tune in some time.

and after all, they stayed together.

seungyoun sang in a comfortable tone, which was pleasant, bring a good vibe and allowed you to feel what the boy felt, while seungwoo sang an octave above his boyfriend, bringing a calm and satisfaction for such well executed notes.

seungyoun wrote the songs with the most beautiful feelings, inspired by his boyfriend, who adored them and kept humming them around the house, which now, the two shared. 

they spent many years together, singing and everyone perceived something very beautiful, 

that together

they formed the perfect harmonization.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, i just miss ryeonseung so much  
> did you like?  
> i hope so.  
> this history has a lot of my feelings and my biggest dream, that is, one day, become a singer or only work in music. i understand about the music topics in there and i hope that it's not that confusing.
> 
> english is not my native language, it may be a mistakes.
> 
> bye!


End file.
